The Crazy Cat Lady, the Clown, and the Florist
by NAVSO311
Summary: In which the Team encounters the Gotham Sirens plus one. Two shot. Rated T for language. some characters maybe really ooc
1. Chapter 1

**_hei guise_**

 ** _disclaimer._**

 ** _i own nothing besides my personal head cannon that dick and wally are the ultimate fanboys_**

 ** _also._**

 ** _all of the events that happen in young justice_**

 ** _i'm putting them in 2014 because it just fits better that way_**

* * *

It started out as a normal day, Robin hacking, Megan cooking, Kaldur reading, Connor watching static, and Wally and Artemis arguing. Robin winced as he heard a crash. He closed his laptop and looked over to Wally and Artemis.

"Guys, seriously, I'm tempted to push your heads together and say, 'Now, Kiss!' like one of those people on tumblr." The two blushed.

"Shut up, half-pint!" Artemis screeched, her hands in fists at her sides.

"Yeah, Dick-head!" Wally said, smirking. Robin mock-gasped.

"That's just cold, dude. It's colder that Ozai's stoney, cold heart." Robin said, his arms crossed.

"I get that reference! Did you get that reference?" Wally said, waggling his eyebrows.

"You're a big dick. Not that you have one, though."

"That stung, bro."

"Oh, Wally you need some ice for that burn." Artemis said, slapping Wally's back hard.

"There's ice in the freezer and why are you guys talking about Wally's you-know-what?" Megan said, her head cocked to the side.

"It's best not to interfere with mundane customs, M'gann." Kaldur said, resting the book on his lap.

"What do you mean by mundane, Kaldur?" Superboy asked, turning off the TV and turning towards everyone.

"It is in reference to the book series that I am reading. It is a wonderful book series to far and I really would like it if Simon and Isabelle got together. I prefer them over Clary and Jace, but my favorite pairing is Alec and Magnus." He held up the book and it was called, _The City of Ashes._ Robin and Wally's jaws dropped in awe.

"Kal's a fanboy." Robin whispered.

"Holy motherfucking god, he has an OTP." Wally cried.

The best friends turned to each other and grinned. "We aren't going extinct!" They shouted in unison. Robin ran over to Kaldur and hugged him while Wally sat next to him.

"What's your book series about?"

"Have you read any other book series?"

"Have you started to watch Supernatural?"

"Doctor Who?"

"Sherlock?"

"Harry Potter? The books?"

"Percy Jackso-"

"Team, report to the debriefing room." Batman's deep voice rang, saving Kaldur from these questions.

Wally and Robin looked irritated for a moment and growled, softly, "We'll finish this later."

The Team went to the room where Batman stood, opening a digital portfolio. "We have intel that the Gotham Sirens will be robbing a jewelry store, and I want you to take them out."

Most of the teens groaned. "Why do we have to deal with a robbery?!" Artemis asked.

Kaldur was as stoic as usual. "As heroes, it is our duty-"

"Kal said duty. Hehehe~"

"Shush, baywatch!"

"As I was saying before, it is our duty- quiet, Wally- to stop all evil."

"I don't care, I have to settle something with Harley Quinn." Robin said, pouting.

"Robin." Batman said in a I-am-your-father-so-you-better-not-get-into-any-trouble-or-I-will-bust-your-ass-into-a-thousand-and-one-pieces-tone. "You better not have a witty banter with her about her stock investments that you sold to her."

Connor raised an eyebrow. He looked to Megan and mouthed, "Stock investments?"

"I don't know." She replied.

"Ne pare rău, Tati, but that was an accident. And we have a score to settle. She wants a rematch on White Tiles."

"Then, do that quickly. Catwoman was babysitting your little brother, Agent A is running an errand in England, and I don't trust Red alone. She took him with her and I wanted you to get Jay-Bird as well as put the Sirens in the Bat-cave."

"Sweet, we get to save Jay! He's always the one saving my ass!" Wally said, grinning. "Wait, is he wearing his red helmet that he insists on calling his hood?" Batman nodded once. "Okay good, he's to precious to get hurt more than usual."

"Robin, mind telling us what's going on?" Artemis said, raising an eyebrow.

Batman looked taken back for a moment. "You haven't told them yet? You had my okay."

"I had something big planned!"

Batman pulled Robin close to him, spun him around, and took off his sunglasses. "Robin is Richard Grayson." He pulled off his cowl and smiled slightly. "I'm Bruce Wayne."

Wally jumped up into the air. "I knew it!" He shouted. Bruce walked over and flicked his forehead. "Ow."

"I know. You and Roy were the first people around Dick's age to know. Ever."

"Come on guys!" Dick said, putting on his mask. "I want you to meet the ladies who babysat me when other people couldn't!" He ran off to go change, leaving the rest of the team in awe.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to mention this earlier. But. Raquel and Zatanna should be in this. But** **they're** **not. so all of the events in season one happened but Raquel and Zatanna aren't in this because they just aren't. im sorry. i love those two but it's just too many people to right and i don't think i can write them all that well. And as for Wally and Artemis, they are in denial about their feelings. They kissed, but they dont want to admit that they like each other.**

* * *

The Team flew in on Miss M's bioship, which was in camouflage mode. 10 year old Jason Todd looked up and saw the disfigured night sky. He tugged on Catwoman's catsuit.

"Lina, Lina! Dickie is here!" He pointed up and Selina Kyle followed his finger. She beamed.

"Harls, Ivy, our little birdie is here!"

"Really? I have a score to settle with him!" Harley Quinn smiled, deviously.

"Stock market stuff, again?" Jason asked. Her smile fell.

"No, Red, this is about the White Tiles game. I'm tied with him, now. We have to see who will win."

"Good luck, Harley! You're gonna need it! The only person that has ever beat Robin was Batman." Jason grinned toothily and Harley giggled.

"Red, you look like a dork! Some of your teeth are missing!" Jason scowled and turned away.

Poison Ivy _sighed._ "I hope that Superman-looking boy is there. He is better looking than my award winning hibiscus flowers."

"He's just a kid, Ivy!"

"That's kind of perverted."

"Says the one who molests Batman on a daily basis."

"Shush Jay-bird." A high pitched voice echoed, followed by a devious cackle.

"Robby!" Jason cried, jumping up for his big brother.

Robin dropped from the bioship, upside down, and hanging from his grappling hook. Jason hugged his neck, causing Dick to let go and fall. Jason had already let go of his brother's neck, before properly hugging him. Dick picked Jason up and put him on his hip.

"The tiny ones always grow up to be huge. Jay, you're gonna outgrow me. Heh." Wally said, trying to imitate Robin, but only to fall down. Harley rushed over to help him up.

"Gingey~ You okay?" She asked, a hand on his back. She grinned and pinched his cheeks. "You have gotten so big!"

He swatted her hands away. "Stop! You're embarrassing me!" He pointed to the bioship, leaned in and whispered, "The girl I like is in there!"

"EEEEEEKKK! MY BABY BOY IS ALL GROWN UP!" She grinned and pulled him to a corner. "I want to know every thing about her."

"She's... I don't know where to begin." Wally blushed.

"Pretty?" She asked.

"Beautiful!"

"Describe."

"She's got these stormy eyes that just-"

"Uh-huh."

"And her blonde hair-"

"Keep it goin'."

"And her smile- She usually doesn't smile often, she only smirks, but when she does... It's just... Wow..."

"Ohhh, you got it bad, Ginger." Harley giggled. Wally sighed and held his head in his hands.

"And she's just a big ball of fire; so passionate and burning and beautiful. She's a spitfire."

"Then go ask her out. That chick's crazy if- ARTY FARTY!" Harley called as Artemis dropped from the bioship. The blonde ran over to hug the other blonde. "It's been forever! How's Jadey and Paula?"

"Aunty H? How'd you know it was me?" Artemis asked.

"I'd know my favorite niece anywhere! Just don't tell Jade and Jinx that. Hehehe~"

"Artemis, how do you know her?" Aqualad asked, walking out of the bioship along with Miss Martian and Superboy.

"When my mom was on any mission when I was little, Harley Quinn would babysit me. She is one of my favorite people ever. She convinced my mom to let me bleach my hair on my 13th birthday. It's not genetically possible for me to be blonde. Not with my mom being 100% Vietnamese." Artemis shrugged her shoulders as Wally's jaw dropped.

"I wonder what you look like with your natural hair color." Dick said, cocking his head.

"Ashley Cho with wider eyes, thinner lips, and brown hair." When the rest of the team looked at her in confusion, she shrugged her shoulders again. "A classmate of Robin and I."

"Birdy, where's the rest of the Bat-babies?" Harley asked, looking in to the whites of Robin's mask.

"Well, Red Robin is at Spoiler's house on a playdate and Red Bird's mother stole him and Black Bat and Batgirl is studying for our Algebra 2 Trig test on Monday. I don't see the big fuss. We have three days."

"How many of kids does Batman have?" Artemis asked, an eyebrow raised.

"You and Barbara have been over to my house before. How many siblings do I have?"

"Four. But Babs practically lives there. She has her own room. Does that count?"

"No but-"

"Wait so you have a girl living with you that's only your friend but you have a girlfriend?" Megan asked. "According to some of the things that I have read some people would say, 'No. Just no.' I kind of agree with them."

"Ew. No. Babs. Just no. She's les for Arty."

"No she isn't. She is just very touchy feely. If anything, she'd be les for Natalie. They practically love each other."

"No way! Babs would look very nice with Carly!"

"Um, I would like to choose my own mate." A red head in an outfit that was just a female's version of Batman's.

"Hey, Babs. Who uses the word mate anymore? And why are you here?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow, but it just looked like one eye got wider underneath the mask.

"Batwoman dropped by. She's here with all of your other siblings."

"Aunt K is here?!" Robin asked, jumping up and down. "I haven't seen her in ages!"

"Hey, Robin!" A girl with cherry red hair, about eighteen, said. She tugged on the rope that was in her hand and it was actually a leash. Five young children came out from the fire escape. The first two were the youngest, a little boy who looked like a carbon copy of Batman about 5, wearing a, a little girl about 6, who had an entirely black suit with a black cape and a yellow bat on it and a mask that covered her entire face, another little girl, about 7, wearing a purple outfit with a purple hood and cape with black boots that went mid-calf and gloves that went to her elbows. Next, was a boy about 8, wearing an outfit similar to Robin's, but with much more red and a cowl similar to Batman's, but didn't have any bat ears.

The girl in the purple outfit started to talk. "Hi! I'm Ste- I mean, Spolier, and then the next Robin after Red Robin is done being Robin, and then when I give the Robin Mantle to Dam- I mean, Red Bird, I get to be the next Batgirl! I haven't told the current Robin yet, but after taking a break from being Batgirl, I'll come back as his soon-to-be alter-ego, Nightwing. By then, Br- I mean, Batman would be too old for Agent A to let out and to the dangerous things, leaving the current Robin to do the work. Black Bat, over there," She pointed a finger to the little girl in all black, "would have taken up the Mantle of Batgirl somewhere along the line."

"What?"

"Isn't the really red one supposed to be the smart one, Ivy?"

"Yea, Harls, but Spoils wants the spotlight. Who can deny a girl something she's fit for?"

"What?"

"Rob?"

"Yes, Kid?"

"I think Red Robin and Spoiler should start dating. I mean, he practically rubs off on her more than a handjob."

"BAYWATCH!"

"Yes, darling?"

"That's not a good analogy when relating to young kids!"

"Artemis?"

"Yes, Robin?"

"We've been debriefed in things pertaining in sexual things. The youngest one had 'the talk' when he could finally comprehend words."

"Hi, uh, I-I'm Red Robin." The oldest little boy said, waving, a bit shyly with red cheeks. Miss M swooned while Artemis tried restrain herself from pinching the little boy's cheeks.

"I just wanna eat you up!" M'gann cried, running over and scooping up the little boy into her arms.

Artemis ruffled the boy's hair and bent down and whispered, "You're Timmy, right?" He nodded rapidly, but suspiciously. "It's good to see you again, smartypants."

"Missy!" Red Robin jumped out of the green girl's hands and into Artemis'. "Are your grades getting better in French? Because I tutored you in French for a bit."

"I'm Red Bird and I'm this many years old!" The little boy said, holding up five of his fingers. He pointed to the other little girl and said, "That's Black Bat and she's 6." He tugged on the nearest person's pants, who happened to be Kaldur, and whispered, "She can't speak. So don't talk to her."

Spoiler stomped over. "Don't talk about Cass like that! She's better than you!" She whacked his head and in turn Red Bird flipped her over.

"Use your words, Dami."

"Don't touch me, you blonde bimbo."

While this was happening, Ivy and Harley, as well as Kate, who needed to run an errand, managed to escape. Robin finally noticed this and said, "Okay guys. Who remembers Missy?"

"The nice blonde girl who helped us get cookies and made us a Vietnamese dinner?" Spoiler asked, her hood coming down and revealing a head full of blonde hair and eyes the color of the sky on a nice sunny day.

"That's me!" Artemis said, bouncing Tim on her hip. Stephanie, aka Spoiler, ran to Artemis and latched herself onto the older girl's leg.

"Missy! I missed you!"

"I babysat you yesterday, Annie!"

"But that doesn't stop me from missing you!"

Artemis felt a tug on her glove and looked down to see Black Bat holding her arms up. "Hey, Cassie! You want up, too?" The little girl in black nodded and as Artemis bent down to pick her up, Jason jumped onto her back.

"Whoo-hoo! I don't give a fuck-"

"Language! Dollar in the swear jar!"

"If you're holding my siblings! This is fun!" Jason shouted, wrapping one arm around Artemis' neck, but not so tightly that she would choke. Damian promptly walked over and climbed up and sat on the blonde's head.

"Excuse me, but why do you all have such good relationships with Artemis?" Superboy asked.

"Missy is our babysitter! And our favorite one ever! The only one who can handle us! And she makes the bestest mac and cheese ever!" Steph shouted, bouncing on Artemis' leg.

"Oh, and Drake, here, tutored her in French. He's a child prodigy even when he's a normal kid. Stupid assface." Damian grumbled, crossing his arms and pouting.

"That's two dollars, Demon!" Wally said, tiptoeing to get the boy that was practically his little brother off of the girl's head.

Black Bat peeled off her mask and it revealed an Asian little girl with black hair in a bob and brown, almond shaped eyes. Her eyes were downcast, but she managed to say, "H-h-hell-hello?" She looked at Artemis in question. The blonde nodded.

"You got it kiddo."

"Hello, Wobin's fwiends." She waved her hand like an adult would to a baby.

"Awww! She's so cute! But didn't the youngest once say she couldn't talk."

"Cassie has been learning. She has a problem with her R's, but I can't blame her. I did, too, until I was 10." Wally said, bouncing Damian, who looked about ready to murder the ginger, on his hip.

Damian thwacked Wally on the head. "Stupid redhead. Take me to Missy. Now. Or Grayson. I don't like you at all. Or maybe the Martian. Her name is M'gann, or Megan, no?" He looked to her in approval.

The green girl nodded. "Yes, I'm Megan!" She walked over to Wally to see Damian reaching for her. She picked up the little boy and held him awkwardly. "I'm sorry, I'm not really good with kids. I mean, like, being a white Martian, no one really let me go near their kids. And not to mention, I never really had close bonds with anyone of my siblings except my older sister and one of my brothers because he was a white Martian as well..."

"Mommy!" Tim suddenly cried, breaking free of Artemis' hold and running into Selina's arms. "Superboy looks so cool! Can I go touch him? I wanna run some tests on his hair! Can I, _pleaseeeeeeeeee_?"

"Okay, munchkin. But behave. You might get hurt."

"Hey, Lina, why do you call him munchkin?" Jason asked from Artemis's back.

"Well, Tomcat, he reminds me of a munchkin cat. So cute and small and tiny! Just like you're like a Tomcat. Like Thomas O'Malley, the alley cat. From Aristocats. And Dami is a Toyger because he's like a toyger. He's so small, like a toy, but when he grows up, he's gonna be a tiger. And, when I was little, before Isis, I had a Toyger I named Dami. And Cassie is Bombay because she is like a black cat. Awesome and cute and cuddly and dressed in black. Steph is just Doll because she can be one. You should be a Barbie for Halloween. Dick is Kitty because he's the original." Selina said, ruffling Dick's hair.

The boy looked at his holo-glove and checked the time. "We should get going. Dami and Cass have to be in bed by eleven. Ma, want a ride home?"

"Nah, kiddo. I gotta find the girls. We were gonna have a girls night. As in, Harley is gonna go steal Magic Mike and we are gonna go watch it and get drunk. Good night. Sleep tight."

"Okay. Bye Lina!" Dick said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. His siblings plus Stephanie did the same and then they all piled into the bioship. Dick turned to M'gann. "If you want, you guys can crash at my place. Wally and Artemis already have rooms. Arty's in the 'People Who Sleep Here Occasionally' wing. We can put you there, too. It's the biggest one and we are even getting it extended. and my room is right at the end of that hallway and then make a right you go out the window, but if you go to the left, you get to the Wayne Family Wing. Right next to my room is Wally's. My room is the third biggest. The biggest is Agent A's because he is better than everyone ever and deserves it. We all even had our phases where we had to sleep with Alfred or Bruce. The second biggest is Bruce's. His is smaller because there's a bathroom connected to it and it has a hot tub inside. Like Bruh. I have a bathroom too, but I'm, like, totes jelly. All I have is a tub big enough for three or four people."

Artemis leaned over to Wally and whisper-shouted, "He's a spoiled brat. Heh."

"I know! Bruce even has the game room stacked with laptops. In various colors. And when the next model comes out, he gives all the laptops to schools that need it around the state and two to me. I sell one on e-bay, because I got Dick to sign it, and I got loads of cash. Thats how I got you the-" Wally's eyes widened and Dick noticed. He ran over and sat on Artemis' lap and kicked his boots off. He held a foot up to her face.

"If I wasn't wearing socks, I would tell you to feel my feet. They are more soft than the butt of a newbor- ACK!"

She pushed the light boy off her lap and sat on Wally's. She took off her mask and loosed her hair, twirling a lock around her finger. "Babe?" She bit her lip seductively. "What did you get me?"

Wally started sputtering. But before he could say any literate words, a pair of red, gloved hands clamped over his mouth. "IT IS A BIRTHDAY PRESENT OKAY?! AND IT IS A SURPRISE. SO NO. WE WERE GONNA THROW YOU A SURPRISE PARTY, BUT NOW THAT YOU KNOW, THAT'S ALL YOU'LL KNOW. OKAY?" Jason shouted, pinching a pressure point on Wally that made him go unconscious.

"Robin, while that whole thing was happening, me, Kaldur, and Conner talked it over and we would be happy to take you up on the offer. But we don't any clothes. We'll just Zeta over-" M'gann said.

"Call me Dick. And we already got your rooms ready. I kinda got you guys rooms a while back. Heheheh..." Dick said, twiddling his thumbs. "Can I steer? It's easier than the Bat-Jet." M'gann nodded and let Dick take over. As Dick drove, he put the ship in camouflage mode and flew past Wayne Manor. He eventually reached a cave, a long way off from the manor, but you could still see it in the distance. As they entered the cave, Artemis gawked.

"You mean I've been this close to the Bat-cave and never knew it?"

"Yes, Miss. Artemis. I have prepared some cookies and hot chocolate, seeing that the young masters alerted me that the Team was coming. I am Alfred Pennyworth, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Having woken up to the smell of Alfred's cookies, Wally ran out of the bioship and towards the butler. "Bat-Cookies!"

"Master Wallace, please let the others eat cookies first." Alfred said, slapping Walky's hand away. "I made a batch for you already, yours and Master Dick's are upstairs in the recreational room."

"YUS!" Wally shouted and ran to the rec room. Dick ran after him, giggling loudly.

"I will give you a tour of the Manor once you finish the cookies and get changed. Miss Artemis, I have clothes for you in the laundry. Just go up these stairs and then you will be in the study. Across the study would be Master Bruce's room. You know how to the laundry room from there." Artemis left and Alfred turned to the rest of the team. The other Bat-Kids had vanished. "As for you, I have clothes for you right here." The butler gave each of them a cookie as well as a pair of sweatpants and a Batman shirt. He left, leaving the three other teens in awe

There was one thought passing through their brains.

 _"Did that just happen?"_


	3. Alternate Ending

_**OKAY SO IN THIS ALTERNATE ENDING ZATANNA AND ROBIN NEVER DATED. WELL THEY DID BUT IT WAS ONLY A FLING. THE ENDED IT ON MUTUAL TERMS**_ ** _.THERE IS THIS OC THAT I HAVE WANTED TO BRING IN FOR A LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG TIME SO SHE'S HERE NOW. AND IM BEING LIKE HALF OF THE PEOPLE WHO MAKE OC'S. I'M GONNA PAIR HER WITH ROBIN. :) DONT KILL MEEEEEEEEE._**

* * *

Dick turned to M'gann. "If you want, you guys can crash at my place. Wally and Artemis already have rooms. Arty's in the 'People Who Sleep Here Occasionally' wing. We can put you there, too. It's the biggest one and we are even getting it extended. and my room is right at the end of that hallway and then make a right you go out the window, but if you go to the left, you get to the Wayne Family Wing. Right next to my room is Wally's. My room is the third biggest. The biggest is Agent A's because he is better than everyone ever and deserves it. We all even had our phases where we had to sleep with Alfred or Bruce. The second biggest is Bruce's. His is smaller because there's a bathroom connected to it and it has a hot tub inside. Like Bruh. I have a bathroom too, but I'm, like, totes jelly. All I have is a tub big enough for three or four people."

Artemis leaned over to Wally and whisper-shouted, "He's a spoiled brat. Heh."

"I know! Bruce even has the game room stacked with laptops. In various colors. And when the next model comes out, he gives all the laptops to schools that need it around the state and two to me. I sell one on e-bay, because I got Dick to sign it, and I got loads of cash. Thats how I got you the-" Wally's eyes widened and Dick noticed. He ran over and sat on Artemis' lap and kicked his boots off. He held a foot up to her face.

"If I wasn't wearing socks, I would tell you to feel my feet. They are more soft than the butt of a newbor- ACK!"

She pushed the light boy off her lap and sat on Wally's. She took off her mask and loosed her hair, twirling a lock around her finger. "Babe?" She bit her lip seductively. "What did you get me?"

Wally started sputtering. But before he could say any literate words, a pair of red, gloved hands clamped over his mouth. "IT IS A BIRTHDAY PRESENT OKAY?! AND IT IS A SURPRISE. SO NO. WE WERE GONNA THROW YOU A SURPRISE PARTY, BUT NOW THAT YOU KNOW, THAT'S ALL YOU'LL KNOW. OKAY?" Jason shouted, pinching a pressure point on Wally that made him go unconscious.

"Robin, while that whole thing was happening, me, Kaldur, and Conner talked it over and we would be happy to take you up on the offer. But we don't any clothes. We'll just Zeta over-" M'gann said.

"Call me Dick. And we already got your rooms ready. I kinda got you guys rooms a while back. Heheheh..." Dick said, twiddling his thumbs. "Can I steer? It's easier than the Bat-Jet." M'gann nodded and let Dick take over. As Dick drove, he put the ship in camouflage mode and flew past Wayne Manor. He eventually reached a cave, a long way off from the manor, but you could still see it in the distance. As they entered the cave, Artemis gawked.

"You mean I've been this close to the Bat-cave and never knew it?"

"Yes, Miss. Artemis. I have prepared some cookies and hot chocolate, seeing that the young masters alerted me that the Team was coming. I am Alfred Pennyworth, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Having woken up to the smell of Alfred's cookies, Wally ran out of the bioship and towards the butler. "Bat-Cookies!"

"Shoo, Master Wallace! Your batch is in your microwave that you have in here." The old man turned to Dick. "Miss Alana may be coming down soon." Dick grinned and Alfred turned back to Kaldur, M'gann, and Conner. "I am Alfred Pennyworth, but call me Alfred. I am the butler-"

"Father and grandfather indirectly!"

"- of Masters Bruce and Dick. Master Wallace calls me the Bat-Butler, but according to the zeta tubes, I am Agent A."

"It's nice to meet you, Alfred. I haven't heard much about you, but Wally has told us about you, the Bat-Butl-." M'gann started, but she never finished. The door to the cave opened, revealing a grinning, frantic blonde about Dick's age. She rushed down the stairs, and she tripped on her shoelace, and the girl started to tumble down the stairs. She continued to roll until she just disappeared, sinking into the stairs. All of the teens except Wally and Dick were awed.

"Who was that and where did she go?" M'gann asked, biting her lip.

At the same time, Artemis blinked a few times and said, "Was that... _Alana_?" A moment later, Artemis' hair became lose of its ponytail and a lock was stretched upwards.

"Aha!" A feminine voice rang, having a ghostly echo to it. "So her hair is three feet long. Bette so owes me 20 bucks!" The voice turned into soft giggles with the occasional snort, and the same blonde girl materialized out of seemingly nowhere. She had magenta eyes and bright pink lipstick ombréd with dark purple lipliner. She had dramatic smokey eye with long, black eyeliner. She was wearing a pair of neon green high waisted leggings, and a purple sports bra with black Nike sneakers.

"Alana?" Artemis asked, walking closer to the girl.

'Alana' nodded, "In the should be decomposing flesh!"

Before Artemis could ask what she meant, M'gann blurted out, "Are you a Martian?"

The blonde turned to the green girl with an eyebrow raised. "What makes you think that?"

"You can go into a camouflage mode and density shift."

"Four things. One, I don't 'camouflage,' I go invisible. Two, I don't 'density shift,' I become intangible and people can't see me. Three, I'm dead. Or semi-dead. Or half-dead. But the three others like me, we like to be called halfas. Four, bitch, do I look green to you?" Alana asked, putting a hand to her hip.

The other non-humans gasped and Superboy was about to charge at the girl. Alana received three hits, one from the only other humans on the Team. A look of realization crossed the girl's face.

"Ohhhhh... You guys don't joke like that... okay... I'm Alana! Nice to finally meet you! I used to be a big fan of you guys in my own world." She slapped herself and pulled out her phone and flew over to Dick. She wrapped her hands around his neck and showed him what was on her phone. "I did it! I contacted Fantasia and she is traveling the Multiverse to find me! She was able to drop off a bag of clothes to me, though, with a phone. Most people don't know this but Danny Phantom and the Marvel Universes are one. So my cousins are Iron-Man and if you used to watch Danny Phantom, my other cousin is Tucker Foley. It's weird. Don't think too much into it. Whelp, gotta go! I have to go shopping!" She jumped off of Dick's back and started towards the staircase. "I have your wallet! I just took it from your belt just now!" She waved it behind her.

"Kay!" Dick called, fumbling with his holo-glove. "Wait! Come back!"

She turned around and glared at Dick. "What?"

"Turn around." Alana did as she was told and Dick slid his arms around her waist and nuzzled into her neck. "Miss M?"

"Yes?" The green girl asked.

"Wanna see her turn green?"

"Okay...?" M'gann said suspiciously.

"Don't you dare!" Alana cried, trying to fight a laugh.

"Too late!" The boy's hands had already snaked down and grabbed her butt. Alana's cheeks became bright green. She pulled away and punched his arm.

"YOU LITTLE FUCKING ASSTURD!" She stomped away but Dick pulled her back once more.

"Sorry, babe." He said kissing her cheek.

"Whatever." She huffed.

"Don't forget to change back into your human form." Two bright purple rings enveloped the blonde from head to toe, changing her outfit and her facial features. She was now wearing a white skater skirt and black croptop with gold, steel toed, combat boots. Her eyes were now a hazelish green, and her face wasn't as pale and instead of blushing green, her cheeks were now red and her lips were blood red now too.


End file.
